Many Moments
by Maniac92
Summary: Short, unrelated one-shots featuring various characters in (somewhat) romantic moments. Rated T, just in case.
1. Tired Talking (Ruby X Jaune)

**Many Moments**

**By: Maniac92**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. It belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Tired Talking (Ruby + Jaune)<strong>

_**Notes: Takes place before Jaunedice.**_

Ruby yawned as she walked back to the dorms. She and the other girls had spent most of the afternoon studying in the library. After a few hours, Ruby had decided that she had her fill of staring at dusty old books. She left Blake and Weiss (Yang had left a couple of hours earlier) to their studies. If they wanted to spend all night reading, then they could leave Ruby out of it.

The young Huntress-in-training yawned again, her mouth wide open. At this rate she'd fall asleep long before she reached her ro-

"Come on!" said a familiar voice.

Ruby looked to her left to see Jaune jumping up and down, trying to reach a branch on a tree.

"Jaune?" she called, getting the blonde's attention.

"Oh…uh…hi Ruby," he greeted. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking embarrassed.

"What are you doing?" asked Ruby as she walked over to him.

"Me? I'm not doing anything." Jaune said quickly, his eyes shifting around.

"Really?" asked Ruby slowly. She looked up at the branch and saw something familiar. "Is that your sword?"

"M-my sword?" asked Jaune. "Up there? Nah, couldn't be…"

"Uh-huh," said Ruby, "Then why is your scabbard empty?"

"I-is it empty?" said Jaune as he noticeably hid his scabbard from view. "I don't-"

"It's Cardin again, isn't it?" said Ruby in a flat voice.

Jaune sighed and looked down. "Yeah…it's Cardin again." He looked up and said quickly, "It's not a big deal."

Ruby sighed. She jumped, placing a foot on the tree trunk, and pushed off, jumping high enough to grab the sword. She landed, handed the sword to Jaune and watched as he put it back in its sheath. "Jaune," said Ruby once he was done. She gestured to a nearby bench.

Jaune sighed and followed the girl. Ruby sat down and looked at Jaune expectantly. She patted to the space beside her. The blonde chuckled quietly and sat down next to her.

Ruby gave Jaune a serious look. "You need to tell somebody about him, Jaune. Ozpin or Professor Goodwitch…somebody."

Jaune shook his head. "It's fine, Ruby. It's my problem, I'll deal with it."

"We can help you, you know?" said Ruby. She stifled a yawn. "Me and the others. I know your team wants to show Cardin that-"

"No!" said Jaune firmly. He sighed and put his hands over his face. "I'll handle it, ok? I don't want to bother you guys with my problems." He lowered his hands and placed them on his lap. "I just…I just want to handle this on my own, ok? I don't want to run to you guys every time I have a problem. I need to prove that I belong here, you know?"

There was only silence.

"Ruby?" asked Jaune as he looked to his side.

Ruby was laying back, her eyes shut. Her chest rose with every soft breath she took.

Jaune chuckled quietly. "I'm not even good at having a conversation." He gazed at Ruby for a moment before sighing. "I can't just let you sleep here." He gently shook the girl. "Ruby?"

Ruby groaned softly and rolled on her side. She wrapped her arms around Jaune and buried her face in his chest. "Five more minutes…" she mumbled.

Jaune looked down at the girl hugging him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Ok, five more minutes."


	2. Awkward Meeting (Ren X Penny)

**Many Moments**

**By: Maniac92**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, although I do own the computer with which I watch RWBY.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Awkward Meeting<strong>

_**Note: Takes place during Dance Dance Infiltration.**_

Ren loosened his tie as he leaned against the wall. He felt exhausted. Nora had dragged him around all night as she chatted with the other students. Then, when Jaune and Pyrrha had taken the dance floor, she had grabbed his hand and pulled him out with them.

Ren looked over and saw Nora chatting happily with Jaune, who was still in his dress. Chuckling quietly, Ren turned his head back to the dance floor, where various couples had begun to slow dance.

There was a sigh to his right.

Ren turned to see a girl with bright orange hair leaning on the wall a few feet away from him. She stared out at the dance floor with an almost wistful look on her face.

Ren raised an eyebrow and moved closer to her. "You're Penny, right?" he asked.

Penny turned to Ren and stared at him. "Correct. Have we met?"

Ren shook his head. "No, but Ruby talks about you a lot."

Penny smiled and looked around. "Have you seen Ruby? I'd like to talk to her."

"I haven't seen her for a while…" said Ren. He looked around, but couldn't see any sign of Ruby. He turned back to Penny and shrugged. "Sorry, but I can't see her."

Penny sighed. "I suppose she'll turn up sooner or later…hopefully." She cast her eyes down at the floor. She gasped suddenly, making Ren jump slightly. "I'm sorry!" she said quickly. "I didn't even ask for your name!"

Ren chuckled quietly at the flustered girl. "It's ok. My name is Lie Ren." He held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Penny grabbed his hand, almost crushing it in her grip. Seeing Ren's pained expression, Penny quickly let go. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

Ren quickly waved off her apology. "It's ok, it's ok." He held up his hand. "See? I'm alright."

Penny stared at Ren's hand. She quickly, but gently, grabbed it and held it up to her face. Her eyes seemed to glow as she stared at the hand. "No broken bones, no sprains…" She put his other hand on his and smiled up at him. "You are indeed alright!"

"Um…" began Ren. He attempted to pull his hand back, but the girl held it tight in her grasp.

"Penny!" came a voice. A soldier wearing blue armor walked up to the two. "There you are! We were looking all over for you." He gazed at Ren and said, "Who is this?"

"This is Ren," said Penny, "He's my new friend." She gazed back up at Ren. "Right?"

Ren looked down into her bright green eyes. "Yes," he said, "I'll be your friend."

Penny smiled and let go of Ren's hand. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"Penny?" asked the soldier as the girl kept hugging Ren. "What are you doing?"  
>"It's acceptable to give a friend a hug when you have to leave, correct?" asked Penny, looking at the soldier.<p>

"Well…yeah...I guess…" admitted the soldier. "But…" he trailed off.

Penny smiled and put her head against Ren's chest. She smiled up at him. "Goodbye, Lie Ren. I hope to see you again!"

Ren, who was very aware of both the soldier and several students looking at him, nodded. "Me too."

Penny smiled and let go. She turned to the soldier and said, "I'm ready."

"Uh…good….I think?" said the soldier. He led Penny away.

Ren stared after them for a few minutes. A familiar voice called out, "Ren!"

He turned around to see Nora coming towards him. "Wait 'til you hear the joke Jaune just told me!" She paused and looked closer at Ren. "Why is your face all red?"

Ren groaned, putting his hand over his face.

* * *

><p><strong>This one was a little hard to write, seeing how Ren and Penny have had zero interaction with each other in the actual show, but hopefully I did ok.<strong>


	3. A Friendly Chat (Mercury X Malachites)

**Many Moments**

**By: Maniac92**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: A "Friendly" Chat<strong>

_**Notes: Takes place after Painting the Town.**_

Junior groaned as he looked at the booth in front of him. "Don't I hire you two to take care of people I don't want in this club?" he asked.

Melanie smirked as she rubbed the guest's chest. "We are taking care of him." She purred.

Miltia, sitting on the other side of the guest, rested her head on the guest's shoulder. "We're taking _really_ good care of him."

Junior growled and glared at the man in-between the two sisters. "What do you want, Mercury?" he asked forcefully.

Mercury smirked at the older man. "What? I can't just stop by for a friendly chat?"

"I'm not interested in talking to you," growled Junior.

Mercury shrugged. "Your loss," he said. "But I was actually referring to these lovely ladies." He smirked. "You wouldn't believe how skilled they are with their tongues-"

"What. Do. You. Want?!" yelled Junior.

The teen sighed. "Somebody's grumpy." He pulled out a picture and laid it on the table in front of him. On the picture was a blonde girl and a teen with blue hair on the back of a motorcycle. "Recognize them?"

Junior nodded. "They came in asking for Torchwick the other night."

Mercury waited for a second before motioning Junior to continue. "And?"

"And nothing," said Junior. "I told them the truth. I haven't seen Torchwick for months." He glared at the grey-haired teen. "If she had asked me about you, I could have told her that you keep coming in here. Every. Damn. Day."

Mercury shrugged, a smile on his face. "What can I say, Junior? The service is friendly and you have the only club in town that doesn't ask for ID." He looked at the two girls hanging on him and said, "Speaking of service, I'd like to get a drink for me and these two angels. I have a feeling that I'm going to be here awhile."

"The hose is out back," growled Junior.

"Funny," said Mercury, with no trace of a smile on his face. "I'll have to remember that when I talk to the boss later." He gave a cold grin at the look of panic on Junior's face. "You remember her, right?"

Junior cursed under his breath and turned around. "You!" he shouted at one of his men. "Get them a drink! Now!"

Mercury laughed quietly as the older man stomped off. He turned his head to the left and right, to address both sisters. "Where were we, ladies?"

"I think…" said Miltia as she began to kiss his neck.

"We were about to give you some _friendly_ service," finished Melanie. She grabbed Mercury's face and brought her mouth to his.

* * *

><p><strong>So, more Junior and Mercury talking than Mercury and the twins. Oh well.<strong>


	4. The Audience (Weiss X Nora)

**Many Moments**

**By: Maniac92**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any characters or properties involved with it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Audience (Weiss X Nora)<strong>

"And that is why the Dust refining industry will continue to be profitable for the foreseeable future," Weiss finished. She looked up from her notes and smiled. "What do you think?"

Nora snorted and shot up in her seat. She wiped the drool from her mouth and smiled sheepishly at Weiss's glare. "Um…could you repeat that last part again?"

"Which part?" asked Weiss.

"Um…the part about Dust being the most important asset in our world?"

Weiss flipped through her report. "That was at the very beginning!" She threw down her paper in frustration. "You slept through my whole speech?!"

"No!" said Nora. "I only fell asleep for the last few pages."

Weiss sighed and walked over to her bed. "I brought you in here so you could give me feedback on this report. You didn't pay attention to a single thing I said."

Nora got up and sat on the bed with the other girl. "I'm sorry, Weiss."

"If you weren't interested in giving me feedback," began Weiss, "Then why did you agree to listen to me?"

"Well…" said Nora. "You asked me to."

Weiss scoffed. "You could have said no. I would've just dragged Ruby or somebody in here."

"I couldn't have said no." said Nora. She grabbed Weiss's hands. "_You_ asked me to."

Weiss looked down at their hands, and then back up into Nora's eyes. She blushed and quickly looked away. "W-well, since you obviously aren't interested in my report, I guess we can just sit here and talk. I-If you want to, I mean."

Nora smiled and squeezed Weiss's hand. "I'd love to."

* * *

><p><strong>I like what I did with Weiss, but I'm not sure about Nora.<strong>


End file.
